Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to systems and methods for performing analytics, and in particular, on performing analytics on content, such as medical clinical decision support content.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, clinical decision support content used by medical care providers, such as hospitals and clinics, is often outdated and does not conform to recent related developments, such as FDA safety alerts, new findings, and new regulations. Thus, patients often do not receive treatment in accordance with the latest best practices.